Bag computers are composed of a bag and computer joined so that the display panel pivots around the top front end of the bag so it can lay approximately flat against the bag front when stored or pivot with its display facing outward into the line of sight of the operator when in use. There may be a keyboard lower down on the bag front and there may be manual controls on the back of the display panel.
The bag computer was described in applications Ser. No. 11/796,920. This application is a continuation on those inventions.
One characteristic of the most popular computers is division into components. This allows the computer owner to buy or replaces less expensive individual components when needed. Choice can be made between various prices and makers so the owner can optimize the result of his array of options. Manufacturers, as well, may benefit from being able to concentrate of the production of one type of component. This invention aims to build on the bag computer concept by encouraging owner replaceable components for bag computers.
This type of display panel attachment frame may be easily manufactured to take advantage of thin film technology, plastics and design to produce a display which is both durable and light weight, possibly less than 120 grams.